disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Claus (The Nightmare Before Christmas)
Santa Claus (or 'Sandy Claws, '''as Jack Skellington likes to call him) is one of the central characters from Tim Burton's 1993 stop-motion Disney film ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. Background Physical Description Santa Claus is a very obese man dressed in a faded red, white fur-lined coat closed with a darker red belt. His very tiny hands are covered by black gloves that also have white fur lining. His feet and legs, though usually hidden by his coat, are even smaller than his hands, and covered by black boots. His hat is also red and lined with white fur, and ends in a white fur ball. The hat itself is quite long and thin. Santa has white hair and eyebrows, and a very long, thick beard that nearly reaches the floor. His cheeks and bulbous nose are faintly pink, as are his lips. Personality Santa seems to usually have a smile on his face, as he is jolly, fun, caring, and, well, good with children. As evidenced by his Good/Bad children list, he is fair and thoughtful, too. However, when he deals with Halloween Town, he becomes much more serious - and when captured, he yells and struggles. Appearances The Nightmare Before Christmas Santa Claus originally appeared in the 1993 movie The Nightmare Before Christmas. In the movie, Jack orders Lock, Shock, and Barrel to kidnap Santa Claus so that Jack can take over Christmas. He wants the trio to take Santa to their lair, but they instead take him to Oogie Boogie. Sally, who doesn't like Jack's idea of taking over Christmas, is worried about Santa Claus and wants to save him, but when she finds him, she is also captured by Oogie Boogie. Later, Jack hurries back to Halloween Town to save Santa and Sally. After Oogie Boogie is defeated, Jack apologises to Santa, who then leaves to fix Christmas. He flies around the world and delivers real presents to the all the children. He and Jack also wish each other Merry Christmas and Happy Halloween as Santa brings snow to the town. Video Game Appearances Kingdom Hearts II right|250px|Santa Claus as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Santa Claus appears as a character in the Halloween Town world of Kingdom Hearts II. He is the leader of Christmas Town, and is constantly asked questions about Christmas by Jack Skellington. Jack almost always mispronounces Santa's name as Sandy Claws, leaving Sora and company in a state of confusion. During Sora's first visit to Halloween Town, he is kidnapped by Oogie Boogie at Maleficent's request. Maleficent plans on turning Santa Claus into a Heartless. When Santa is captured, Sally saves Santa from Oogie Boogie. When Sora defeats Oogie Boogie, Santa tells Jack that he should concentrate on Halloween, and Santa should concentrate on Christmas. He also tells Sora to believe that he will meet Riku again. During Sora's second visit, Santa's presents get stolen by Dr. Finkelstein's Experiment. He helps Jack make decoy presents to attract the Experiment. Jack and company get them back by hiding in a decoy present. After they defeat the Experiment, Santa Claus decides to give Jack a taste of what it's like to deliver Christmas presents. When Jack finishes delivering presents, Santa takes back his sleigh and brings forth beautiful snow drops as a present to those in Halloween Town. Gallery nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5355.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5439.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5445.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5462.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5464.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5485.jpg 0901142256.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5493.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5517.jpg N-940 - Santa Claus' hands are bound.jpg Copy of 0901142439.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5713.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5730.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5765.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5790.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5816.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5857.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5880.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5910.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5937.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5956.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5960.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5994.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6000.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6002.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7014.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7018.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7028.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7048.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7103.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7686.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7891.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7945.jpg santa03dl.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8037.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8056.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8058.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8061.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8063.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8076.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8078.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8083.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8256.jpg|Santa waving at Jack before flying back home to Christmas Town Santa's_Reindeer_KHII.png KH2FM - Sora meets Santa.PNG|Santa meeting Sora ﻿ Trivia *Santa Claus may have a counterpart in "Corpse Bride" as William Van Dort: Victor's father. es:Santa Claus (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Animated characters Category:Holiday Figures Category:Touchstone Characters Category:Adults